Lo siento
by Amyrosecuite
Summary: -¿Lo siento?- preguntó extrañado -Bart esto es en serio- -Pero si yo salvé a esa mujer- -pudiste haber hecho algo más- le sugirió. Blue Impulse.


Los disparos resumbaban por el callejón. Los gritos de los civiles y sus pasos apresurados por todos los lados dificultaba su paso acelerado, y los aturdían de una manera que le resultaba difícil avanzar.

Su corazón se aceleraba, pocas veces pasaba por aquello, algo malo iba a pasar, lo presentía. Seguramente, como cada una de las veces, la causa era la Liga de la Justicia.

El ataque consistía en un atentado terrorista que, aprovechando el hecho de que miles personas corría por la calle, se había convertido en una matanza.

La Justicia Joven intentaba por todos los medios hacer que los civiles entraran a los edificios que no estaban destruidos, si mucho éxito.

Las calles comenzaban a ceñirse de rojo y los disparos eran más constantes. Él con su super velocidad intentaba detenerlo a todo costo.

El velocista iba de un lado a otro, evitando así más bajas. Reunía familias separadas, ponía a salvo a civiles y rescataba a sus compañeros en apuros.

Pero corría, que más podía importar si podía correr y salvar vidas, para eso había viajado al pasado, para eso se había arriesgado su tío Wallly. Todo había sido para hacer un mundo mejor.

Una bala le rosó la mejilla, había logrado apartarse a justo tiempo, por suerte. Con el el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, y sin percatarse de que su atacante se encontraba a sus espaldas, volvió a emprender carrera, está vez para poner a salvo una mujer embarazada.

Un disparo volvió a sonar, sabía que podía esquivarlo con facilidad, pero la mujer no podría, a kilómetros se notaba que apenas podía moverse con mucha dificultad y, apenas le daría tiempo de llegar hasta ella.

Los gritos no le permitían pensar con claridad, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la mujer embarazada y la protegió con su cuerpo. La bala no tardó en impactar en su espalda, el dolor le invadió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito de dolor.

Blue Beetle se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Impulso. Su escarabajo le sugería matar al atacante de su compañero, sin embargo sólo lo neutralizó. Se arrodilló frente a Impulso, Cassie se había llevado a la mujer embarazada y ahora los disparos habían disminuido.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada el punto donde la bala había hecho impacto.

-He estado mejor.— le respondió con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Lo siento.—

— Está bien.—

Jaime notó como se iba formado un pequeño charco de sangre, y sin poder contener una mueca de asco, hizo que Bart lo rodeara con un brazo para después levantarlo y ayudarlo a subir a la Bionave.

El ataque finalmente había cesado. Los demás ya estaban en la nave, los ojos de todos se dirigieron a la pareja que acababa de entrar.

— Oh por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Bárbara Gordon al ver el estado de su compañero.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en un asiento. —Me dispararón intentando proteger a una mujer embarazada.—

La batichica se acercó y observó la herida sangrante. —Está perdiendo mucha sangre, — su voz comenzaba a oírse lejana —deberíamos extraerle la bala y suturarle la herida o por lo menos hacerle un torniquete.—

De ahí todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó estaba en una camilla. La cabeza le punzaba y cuando trató de incorporarse el dolor llegó de inmediato. Unas manos lo detuvieron.

— ¿Jaime?—

— No deberías moverte.— le advirtió —Estuviste a punto de quedar paralítico.—

Sus ojos se abrierón como platos, aquella hubiera sido la peor tortura del mundo.

— Sufriste un gran daño en la columna vertebral por el impacto de la bala, por suerte llamaron a tiempo a Zatanna para que pudiese curarte.— habló antes de que Bart pudiese. —Te arriesgaste mucho.—

—¿Lo siento?- preguntó extrañado

— Bart esto es en serio.—

—Pero si yo salvé a esa mujer.—

—pudiste haber hecho algo más— le sugirió.

—Lo sé, pero cuando eres veloz tiendes a pensar veloz.— bromeó.

—Me preocupé por tí— admitió Jaime después de un tiempo de silencio.

—¿Es en serio?— preguntó mientras sentía que el color se le subía a las mejillas.

—sí, sobretodo cuando Bárbara dijo que era probable que no podrías volver a caminar.— suspiró.

-Gracias— dijo mientras le sonreía. Ahora era el turno de Jaime para sonrojarse.

—Sabes... Si quisieses volver a tu tiempo, no creo que sea tan difícil... digo Zatanna dijo que acababa de encontrar una forma de devolverte a tu tiempo- tomó un poco de aire antes de comenzar —Ya sabes... Si quieres—dijo con cautela.

—No lo sé, creo que no tiene utilidad alguna el irme a mi tiempo. Ya sabes, todo esto fue para deshacerme de la dictadura que gobernaba en mi tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de que lo causó. Además,— decía mientras volteaba a verlo —creo que encontré una razón más para quedarme.— le decía al mismo tiempo que le sonreía

No pudo resisitirlo, él acababa de decirlo, él era la razón por la que se quedaría, tomaba como excusa la dictadura que regía en su tiempo, pero sabía que todo era por él. Así que lo besó.


End file.
